scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic Hi-Tech Terror
Arctic Hi-Tech Terror is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise The gang is invited to go to a hi-tech lab in northern Canada, but the lab is haunted by a frozen ghost! Plot "Finally my project is finished!" Said a scientist in a hi-tech labratory. Outside of a window it is snowing hard. "I have finally completed my project, robots with artificial emotions!" The robot hopped off of the table and stretched. "Hello I am Project Plinko!" The robot cheered. "Hello Plinko, I'm Professor Candice." The scientist greeted the robot. "Nice to meet you...Ahhhhhhhhh!" The robot screamed. "What is it?" Prof. Candice asked. When she turned around she was face to face with an icy ghost wearing a lab coat. "It's the Frozen Ghost of Proffessor Means!" The ghost laughed and lunged at the robot. He then stabbed it with an icicle, causing it to malfunction. Proffessor Candice ran away as the ghost laughed menacingly. --- "I can't believe we're going to tour Maple Labs!" Velma said excitedly. "Like, I hope they have food." Shaggy said. "Is that all you two think about?" Daphne asked. "Reah!" Scooby laughed. "And to think out of all the entrees for the contest to stay in the lab over night I won!" Velma exclaimed. "Here we are gang." Fred said, stopping the Mystery Machine. "Like, why would they build a labratory in the middle of nowhere! Especially when that no where is freezing!" Shaggy complained. "Reah ri'm reezing!" Scooby said, his teeth chattering. The gang walked up to the door. "Uh, hello we are here with Velma Dinkley the contest winner." Fred said into the tv screen beside the door. The tv flashed to life with an older man on the screen. "Ah hello, I'll let you in." The man said. The door opened and the gang walked in. "Ahhhh rit's warm." Scooby said. The man from the tv screen walked up to the gang. "Hello kids, I'm Bob Maple, the owner of this lab." The man greeted. "It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Maple!" Velma said excitedly. "And you to Ms. Dinkley. Now are you ready to start the tour?" Asked Mr. Maple. "Question. Is there food here?" Shaggy asked. "Oh brother." Fred said. The gang followed Mr. Maple to a room. "This is our development lab, it is where scientists develop and construct new inventions." Mr. Maple explained. "Groovy." Daphne said. "And the room next to it is the file room. It is where scientists keep their notes and blueprints." Mr. Maple said. All of a sudden the frozen ghost broke out of the file room! "Jeepers, a ghost!" Daphne screamed. "Ahahahaha!" The ghost laughed as it ran away. "Oh no the files!" Mr. Maple panicked. The gang ran into the file room to see all the files were destroyed! "Oh no!" Velma exclaimed. "The files!" Mr. Maple yelled. "Like, that's the least of our problems, there is a ghost on the loose!" Shaggy exclaimed. "I wonder who's ghost it was?" Fred wondered. "I'd know that ghost anywhere. It's the Frozen Ghost of Proffessor Means. He was a scientist here, but during one of his studies, he fell into the freezing waters of the Arctic and he froze. He must be back for revenge!" Mr. Maple explained. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. Mr. Maple yawned. "Well I'm getting tired. Your sleeping chamber is that way, good night." He said as he left the lab. "Looks like we have another mystery on our hands!" Fred said. "Oh c'mon I'm like tired!" Shaggy complained. "Re ro!" Scooby said, pretending to fall asleep. "Very funny guys, but we're gonna solve this mystery." Velma said. "There are two scientists here, I think we should watch both of them, Shaggy and Scooby you guys should watch Proffessor Candice and Fred, Daphne, and I will watch Proffessor Martin." "Rokay." Scooby whimpered. --- "To think, we could be sleeping right now, but we're spying on a scientist!" Shaggy complained. "Reah." Scooby agreed. The two watched as Proffessor Candice worked on her damaged robot. "Rikes, a robot!" Scooby yelled. "Who's there?" Candice asked. "Just us chickens, bawk bawk!" Shaggy said. Proffessor Candice walked over two there hiding spot. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Like, I don't know, c'mon Scoob." Shaggy said running away. "Rokay!" Scooby said running away to. "Well that was weird." Candice said, shrugging. "Oops, we blew our cover." Shaggy said as the two friends walked into the kitchen. "Rhatever, rood!" Scooby cheered, opening the refrigerator, but inside was the ghost. "Leave meddlers!" The ghost yelled. "Like, no problemo!" Shaggy said. Scooby slammed the door shut and the two ran away. The ghost broke out of the fridge and growled. "C'mon Scoob!" Shaggy yelled as the two ran outside. The ghost followed. Shaggy and Scooby spotted a snow mobile and hopped on it and drove away. The ghost did the same. "Re's following rus!" Scooby cried. "Help!" The two yelled. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Shaggy and Scooby yelled help." Daphne said. Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran outside and saw the ghost chasing Scooby and Shaggy. "We've got to help them!" Fred said. "To the Mystery Machine!" The girls and Fred hopped into the van and chased the ghost. "Row do rou turn ris thing!?" Scooby asked. Shaggy turned and the ghost and the gang followed. Shaggy and Scooby were about to crash into the lab! "Rikes!" Scooby whimpered. "Scoob, jump!" Shaggy yelled they both jumped, but flew back onto the ghosts lap. "Ahahahaha!" The ghost laughed. "Zoinks!" "Rikes!" CRASH! The two snow mobiles crashed into the lab. The ghost ran to the entrance and stopped. "Beware, or you will suffer the same fate that I did, falling into the icy waters of the Arctic! Ahahahah!" Laughed the ghost as he ran back inside. Velma, Daphne and Fred hopped out of the van. "Are you two alright?" Velma asked. "Like yeah just a little dizzy." Shaggy said. Then Shaggy and Scooby both passed out. "What's this?" Velma said, picking up a paper. "It looks like a bunch of graphs." Daphne said. "And the logo on the paper says M Tech Labs." Fred pointed out. "I think we need to pay Proffessor Martin a visit!" Velma said. --- The gang watched Proffessor Martin as he expirimented with different chemicals. "So you guys think he's the ghost?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah why?" Daphne asked. "'Cause look!" Shaggy said. They looked as the ghost grabbed Proffessor Martin! "Help!" Yelled the scientist. The ghost grabbed to chemicals and poured them together as the gang went into the room. The chemicals exploded causing a smokescreen! "Ri can't ree!" Scooby yelled. "I think I have him!" Fred said, grabbing someone. The smoked cleared and the ghost and proffessor were gone. "Fred, you have Shaggy." Velma said. "Oops." Fred said. "Alright gang, I think we should set a trap for this ghost." "Like, does that mean we have to be live bait?" Shaggy sighed. "Yes!" Fred, Daphne and Velma said. "Ro way!" Scooby argued. "Will you do it for a bacon flavored Scooby Snack?" Daphne offered. "Rwo?" Scooby asked. "Fine two." Daphne said, throwing the snacks, Shaggy tried to intercept one, but Scooby caught both. Shaggy and Scooby dressed up like scientists and started playing around with chemicals. "Proffessor Doo, hand me that green stuff please." Shaggy asked. A hand handed it to him, but it was the ghost's! "Wow Scooby your hands are cold." "Rhost!" Scooby yelled. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed. The two ran to the manufacturing room and ran onto the conveyor belt. The ghost ran after them and got his foot stuck in a bucket that Fred placed at the door. The ghost followed them onto the conveyor belt. "Now!" Fred called. Daphne and Velma pulled a lever causing a magnet above the conveyor belt to pull the ghost up to it, because of the bucket. "Hooray!" Shaggy cheered. Scooby's dog tag started to react to the magnet. "Ruh-roh!" Scooby whimpered as the magnet pulled him up to. Daphne and Velma pulled the lever again and the ghost and Scooby fell down. Fred deactivated the conveyor belt. "Now let's see who our ghost really is..." Fred started. He pulled the mask off, but they didn't recognize the culprit. "Wait is that..." Daphne started. "Proffessor Means!" The gang said. "Yes that's him." Said Mr. Maple as he entered with Proffessor Martin and a police officer. "I called Mr. Maple as soon as I got out of the closet the ghost put me in." Proffessor Martin explained. "Jinkies, it all makes sense now! That paper we saw said "M Tech Labs" we thought Martin, but not Means!" Velma said. "But why would you fake your own death?" Daphne asked. "I wanted to start my own tech labs, but I knew Maple Labs would be more successful than mine. So I faked my death to create a ghost story and then I wanted to destroy your work and scare you out of business Bob! And my plan would've worked if it wasn't for those meddling kids and there mutt!" Proffessor Means complained as the officer dragged him away. "I can't thank you kids enough!" Mr. Maple said. "How about you thank us by feeding us!" Shaggy said as his stomach growled. "Alright!" Mr. Maple growled. --- At a table the gang, Mr. Maple and the two proffessors had a feast. Shaggy had his plate filled. "Moooooooaaaaaannnnnnn!" Echoed a voice. "Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled, hiding under the table. Scooby came in wearing the ghost's mask and he ate Shaggy's plate. "Scooby-Dooby-Yum!" Scooby cheered as everyone laughed. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Canada **Maple Labs Cast and Characters Villains *The Frozen Ghost of Proffessor Means Suspects Culprit Notes/Trivia Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 1: City of Mystery Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1